Tower of Tower: Rent Style Part 2
by curlyj1987
Summary: Roger,Marueen,Benny,and Roger's daughter are still stuck on the elevator and you will believe who saves them. Sequel to Tower of Tower: Rent Style. Please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Thirteen Years Later**

**This is a squeal to Tower of Terror Rent style. I just decided to end the story the other day. I ended the story because it was thirteen years later. I do not own the Rent charters just the kids, Lorraine, Brett **

Olivia Cohn Johnson- Jefferson (AKA Livivie) - 17 years old, Mark and Maureen's daughter, brown hair and blue eyes, very stubborn, wants to be an actress, doesn't remember much of her mother Maureen, Fights a lot with Joanne and Mark , a junior at high school

Mallory Collins-Wilson (AKA Mal) – 14 years old, very smart, Brown hair and brown eyes, a freshmen in high school but does 11th grade work, loves to write, wants to become a teacher or a writer, Brett 's daughter and Collins adoptive daughter, huge crush on Russell

Adam Tony Davis- 13 years old Mimi and Roger, Blond hair blue eyes, wants to know more about dad loves guitar, fights a lot with Mimi, very stubborn, huge crush on Lucy, in the 8th grade

Russell Edward Coffin- (AKA Russ)13 year's old black hair and brown eyes, very smart, Allison and Benny's son, loves the computer, 8th grade, knows nothing about his father, huge crush on Mallory

Lucy Rose Cohn- (AKA Luc)- 13 years old years old, Lorraine's and Mark's, blond hair blue eyes, loves to film just like her dad, 8th grade, shy, huge crush on Adam

Luke Cohn – 5 years old, blond hair and brown eyes, Mark and Lorraine in kindergarten, very curious, loves to hang out with Lucy and the older kids, tries to act like them

Leonora Cohn-3 year is old, brown hair and brown eyes, a total daddy's girl, want to be with Mark all the time, in nursery school,

I submitted the chapter again because I got no reviews so please review and I promise to write more.

**PS: I saw Adam Pascal at BB Kings in New York City and he was amazing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a squeal to Tower of Terror Rent style. I just decided to end the story the other day. I ended the story because it was thirteen years later. I do not own the Rent charters just the kids, Lorraine, Brett **

**Chapter 2: GET OUT**

"October 29th 2016 eastern standard time we are at this old hotel." said 13-year-old Lucy her short blond hair was waving. "Are you sure we supposed to be here." Putting down her dad's here old camera.

"Quit being a baby Luc." said her best friend Adam

"Will you guys grow up I can not believe I drove you guys to this hotel which sort of familiar to me." Said 17 year old Olivia

"How does it look familiar to you?" asked 14-year-old Mallory

"I do not know it just does," said Olivia

"Wow, that is strange," said 13- year old Russell

"You telling me" said Olivia

"Wow it is really dark in here," said Mallory

"Don't worry I will protect you" said Russ holding Mallory hand. Mallory smiled at Russell. Russell smiled back at Mallory.

They all walked into a dark room.

"GET OUT" Benny yelled

"GET OUT" yelled Maureen

"GET OUT" yelled Roger

"Wait maybe you can help us" Angelina said

"How" said Lucy shaking

"Fix the elevator please," said Angelina

"I said get out and stay out." Roger said

They all ran out of the elevator screaming

"I told you guys this was a bad idea," Lucy said running for her life.

Now they are back at the loft they closed the door behind them.

"Wow that was scary," Lucy said

"I was scared" Mallory

"Do not worry I would I have protected you," said Russell

"I wasn't scared," Adam said

"You were too," Lucy yelled at Adam

"I was not," Adam said to Lucy

"Will you two grow up" Olivia yelled at Adam and Lucy

"Sorry" Lucy and Adam said at the same exacted time.

"That woman looked so familiar to me and I don't know why and have to go back there we have to help that girl," Olivia said

"The two men look familiar too so I am in." Russell said

"I am in," said Adam

So I am I" said Mallory

"Okay I am in" Lucy said

"This is getting to be real freaky," Mallory says

"But we they said to get out and our parents won't allow it" said Lucy

"That is why we do tell our parents." Adam said

"So we all agree to go to the hotel after school," said Olivia

Please Please Review and I will write more.


	3. Busted

**Chapter 3: Busted **

"Where were you guys we were worried" Joanne said firmly coming in the living room.

"We were out" said Olivia said

"Where did you go" Mimi said coming into the living room standing next to Joanne

"Mom why are you nagging us" Adam said looking at his mom mad.

"Because I am your mother that why" Mimi yelled at Adam

"Collins, Brad, Mark, Lorraine, Allison can you guys come here?" Joanne yelled

'Where were you guys you were supposed to be watching Luke and Leonora" Mark yelled

"I am sorry. I forgot" Olivia said

"How can you forget they are your brother and sister?" Mark yelled

"What is going on?" asked five year old Luke who came into the living room along with three year old Leonora"

"Nothing why don't you guys watch Streak 3 on DVD in my room" said Mark

"Okay" Luke and Leonora said together

"We are asking you guys again where were you," Mimi said in a firm voice

"Lucy you never lied to me where were you" Mark yelled

"Ok we were at the old an abandoned hotel," Lucy said

"Lucy" Olivia, Mallory, Adam and Russell said at once

Mark, Lorraine, Mimi, Alison, Joanne, Collins, Brett, looked at each other

"We told you guys not to go in there," Joanne said

"But why" Olivia said

"Because we said so," Mark said

"Why did parents say that?" Adam said

"Listen guys I know we are nagging you guys we are concern about you guys" Collins said

"Ok fine" Mallory said

"As for your guys as your punishment you guys have to watch Luke tomorrow while we take Leonora to the doctor no arguments," Mark said

Nobody said a word

Meanwhile back at the hotel

"Why did you ask those people to help us?" Roger asked on a stern voice

"I thought they can help us don't you want to see mom again" Angelina asked

"Of course I do sweetheart but I don't think they can save us," Roger said

"Honey I miss every body also" Maureen said hugging Angelina

"I miss them also," Benny, said smiling

"Those kids looked so familiar" Maureen said

"Yeah they do" Benny says

"Guys I forgot to tell you something if the spell is broken then you four will be the only ones that remember the last thirteen years," Angel said

"Wow we have to break that spell and those kids have to break it," Roger said

"We have to get those kids back to the hotel," Maureen said

Please, Please, Please Review and I promise to write more Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

I got this idea from Face on the Milk Carton. I do not own Face on the Milk Carton or Rent.

Later that night Adam was board so he decided to call Olivia on her cell phone,

Olivia heard her ring tone which was "Popular" from Wicked.

"Hey Adam. What is up?" said Olivia

"Not much you" Adam said

"Not much my dad is so mad at me for what I did", Olivia said

"I know so is my mom" Adam said

"Parents", Olivia

"Speaking of parents what do you remember about your birth mom?" Adam asked

"I really do not remember her I was only two when the accident occurred. I remember she used to sing "Somewhere over the Rainbow" from Wizard of Oz. Olivia said

"I know but I was thinking about my dad no one ever talks about him. " Adam said.

"I know no one talks about my birth mom either. I ask my Ma and she changes the subject," Olivia said sadly

"Same thing every time I mention dad to my mom she changes the subject." Adam said

"I cannot believe our parents. " Olivia said

"Well I got to go before I get in even more trouble," Adam says

"Okay talk with you tomorrow" Olivia said

"Bye" Adam said

"Bye" Olivia said

Adam looked around. The coast was clear. Adam walked out of his room and into the hall closet. He opened the door. The closet was filled with old boxes. Adam took the top box off the shelf. Adam took a panting out of the box. It was a picture of a little girl and two adult, which might have been the kid's parents. It looked like something that a little kid might have done. The picture said Roger and Angelina Davis on it. Then there was a photograph with a man and a little girl with a guitar. The man had blond hair and green eyes and the girl had brown hair and green eyes. Then he took out another picture of the same man the same girl about she was older, a woman with a little girl, her Aunt Joanne, Uncle Collins and his mom. Then she took out a guitar. Adam took the picture of everybody and put in his pocket.

"What do you think you are doing?" He heard a women yelling

Adam turned around and saw his mom.

Thanks for the reviews. I promise to write more if you review.

I saw Adam and Anothony in Rent they were great.


	5. Who do you think you are

**Chapter 5: Who Do You Think You Are **

**Note: I am sorry that I have not written in a while I have been busy with school. Here is the next chapter of the story. I hope you like it. **

Adam turned around and saw his mom with her hand on her hip.

"I will ask you again, what do you think you are doing?" asked Mimi

"Who are these people? " Adam asked

"They are none of your business," Mimi screamed at his son.

"Why does this man look like me?" Adam yelled back.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that I am your mother?" Mimi yelled.

Luckily, they were the only people in the loft. Allison and Russell were visiting her parents.

"You didn't answer my question who is this man." Adam yelled

"You did not have permitting to go in the closet and go through this stuff. You are ground for one month. "Mimi yelled

Mimi stormed at of Adam's room. Just ten then phone rang and it was Collins.

"Hey Mimi what is up" Collin said cheerfully

"Collins" Mimi said crying

"Meems what is wrong?" Collins said

"Me and Adam got into a huge argument," Mimi said crying

"What did you guys had a flight about" Collins said concerned

"Adam found the old pictures of Roger and Angela and Roger's old guitar." Mimi said crying

"Meems you know Adam would find the picture sooner or later." Collins said

"I know but I wanted it to be later then later." Mimi said

"I think you should tell Adam the truth. He is old enough to know what happened to his father," Collins said

"I know I just miss him so much I have a hard time talking about him to anybody," Mimi said crying

"I know I miss Roger, Angela, Maureen and Angel. I miss Angel the most. I even miss Benny," Collins said laughing

Mimi also laughed. "You are right thanks for the advice. You are a great friend."

"Anytime, I will talk to you tomorrow bye" Collins said

"Bye" Mimi said as she hangs up the phone.

Mimi went into Adam's room to check on him. Adam was sound asleep. Mimi went over to his bed to kiss him goodnight.

"I love you Adam," Mimi said

Then Mimi went over by the window and said, "I love you Roger, I love you Angela. I miss you guys so much" Mimi left Adam's room and went to bed.

Thanks for the reviews. I promise to write more if you review.


	6. Sickness

**Chapter 6: Sickness **

Sorry I did not write in a while I been busy with school and the holidays.

The next day at Collins' apartment Bret was helping Mallory get ready for school.

"Dad where is daddy?" Mallory said putting her lunch in her book bag.

"I do not know sweetheart," Bret said giving a kiss on her head.

Just then, Collins came down coughing.

"Guys there is something that I need to talk to you guys about" Collins said coughing.

"Is there something wrong daddy" Mallory said concern

"I have been coughing for a while now. I went to the doctor yesturday and he said that my T-cells are low and I have full blown AIDS." Collins said crying

"No" Mallory said crying

"I sorry baby" Collins said hugging Mallory

"Honey you got to get ready for school" Bret said

"I don't want to go to school today," Mallory said crying on her dad shoulder.

"Honey I know that you are concern about me but the best thing that you can do for me is to go to school," Collins said

"Okay daddy I love you," Mallory said hugging her dads and leaving for school.

"I can't believe this is happening again," Brett said hugging Collins

"Me too" Collins said

Adam woke up and got to school extra early so he would not fight with his mom. Adam saw Olivia and Lucy walking together with Russell.

"Hey guys" Adam said

"Hey Adam what is up" Lucy said

"My mom and I got into this huge fight yesterday." Adam said

"My dad and my Ma fight all the time," Olivia said

Just than Mallory came into school all upset.

"Hey Mal what is the matter?" asked Lucy

"Nothing is the matter I am okay," Mallory snapped at Lucy

"Are you sure asked?" asked Olivia

"Yes I am sure," said Mallory

"I really can not stand my mother," Adam said angrily

"You should be grateful that you have a mother" Mallory screamed and ran off.

"What did you do?" Lucy said

"Coming on we got to find Mallory," Olivia said

Mallory was down the hall crying

"Look Mal I am sorry I didn't mean anything by it," Adam said giving her a hug

"It is okay. I sorry that I snapped at you earlier" Mallory said

"What is going on Mal?" Russell said

"My daddy is sick his T-cell is low and he as full blown Aids." Mallory said crying

Please Review so I can update!


	7. Going Back

**Chapter 7: Going back **

Sorry, that I have not updated I been busy with school and I have major writers block.

After school Adam, Olivia, Lucy, Mallory, and Russell picked up Luke from kindergarten.

"Where are we going?" asked Luke sucking his thumb while holding Moo the stuffed cow

"We are going to this really old house for a school project," Olivia said

"Okay" said Luke

They walked over to the hotel.

"We are here," said Adam arriving at the hotel

"This place looks scary," Luke, said hiding behind Olivia sucking his thumb

"It not scary it is just old," Lucy said to her little brother.

They walked into the hotel they were spider webs everywhere, and dust was everywhere. While the older kids were looking around Luke wonder off alone. None of the older kids knew that Luke went off by himself.

"Hey what is that?" said Roger said

"Guys the kids are back," Maureen said

They walked over to the kids and saw a little kid who looked about five.

"Hey sweetie what is your name?" Maureen said bending down to Luke level

"Luke Cohn" said Luke smiling

Maureen, Angelina, Benny and Roger all looked at each other.

"Who is your daddy?" said Roger now bent down to Luke level.

"Mark Cohn" said Luke

"Well finally Cohn found the right girl, good for him," Roger said

"Who are you with" Maureen said

"I here with my two sisters and their friends, my mommy and daddy are taking my little sister Leonora to the doctors. "

"Well I see that Cohn have been a very busy boy" Roger whispered to Benny and Maureen

Benny just laughed. Maureen gave him a playful smack in the head.

"Hey sweetie can you take you us to your sisters?" Maureen said

"Sure" said Luke

"Luke where were you? We were looking everywhere for you" Olivia said

"I was with this lady and this man," Luke said Roger, Maureen, Benny and Angelina was coming up behind Luke.

"You guys are back," Lucy said

"We want you guys to help us. We sorry we tried to scare you the last time you guys were here" said Roger

"That is okay," Olivia said

"This is my sister Lucy and my sister Olivia. Olivia has the same dad. Her mom died when she was two years old." Luke

Maureen, Roger, Benny and Angelina all looked at each other.

Please write some reviews and I will update ASAP.


End file.
